Alternate Allegiant Ending
by SocialisesWithBooks
Summary: It takes off from the third book when Tris meets David in the Weapons Lab. Like always there is a romance between Four and Tris. Will Tris be able to release the memory serum as originally planned? When they move back to Dauntless HQ, how will Tris and Tobias train their initiates for next year? Skip to Chapter 10 and read the note, as I originally discontinued this story.
1. Desperation and Determination

**A/N: I just wanted to say that this is my first time writing a Fanfic. If you don't like anything about the first chapter then please write constructive criticism only! Please review because just 1 or 2 words would really make my day. Please enjoy:**

Tris' P.O.V.

I hit the ground. Hard. I hear shots go off in the background, but that's not where I'm focusing any of my attention. Army crawling across the floor, I search for cover. I hear David's gun go off. Pain is searing through my right foot as I scream. I turn to face David, and I let a few tears roll down my face. I cough and push out the words "Won't get away with this," because that is all I can manage before I wheeze and put both hands on the nearby wall for support.

"Oh, don't worry," and by the tone of his voice he isn't worried the slightest bit "We _won't_ let you get away with this."

He pulls back the trigger of his gun

_*Click*_

and fires.

_*Bang*_

But I haven't come this far for nothing. I duck and the bullet hits one of the cans of memory serum behind me. The hiss coming from the puncture in the can distracts me as the serum is set free, into the air.

He lets out a small laugh and has a grin on his face "It's going to take a lot more than that to bring down the Bureau" he tells me "Did you really think I came here without inoculating myself against the memory serum too? Honestly Tris,"

I flinch. He shouldn't even know that name. He only knows because he was watching my whole life on a screen and didn't do a damn thing about it.

I focus, and start looking around the room for options. If I don't find one soon he'll shot me, and I won't be that fast if not prepared. You're in the weapons lab Tris. Come on and think already.

I can tell he only has 1 more bullet. His gun only holds five - four have been shot - He won't want to waste it.

Where are the guns, isn't this supposed to be a weapons lab?

And there it is. Right behind him sitting unguarded and alone on one of the lab benches. Perfect I think. Though it's not filled with bullets, instead I see it's filled with a foreign red liquid I have never seen before. A sign behind it reads:

"Danger:

Do not touch"

And in the fine print I see underneath it reads:

'testing in process:Fast agendi serum morte"

I don't know what it will do, but I know that it is the best protection I could ask for. The only thing is...David!

Standing...Well, sitting actually, between me and the gun is David with a distressed look on his face, probably wondering if he should lock me up and leave me here with only the death serum as company, or finish me off himself to make sure that there is no chance I will get my hands on the serum.

But. He. Is. Wrong.

I will release the memory serum.

**A/N: I would appreciate feedback on my writing style and if it is believable, after all this is a fanfic with an alternative ending to the last book in the divergent series: Allegiant I would also like to say that 'Fast agendi serum morte' was typed into google translate and means fast acting death serum.**

**Update: The third chapter is longer than this, though the second isn't.**


	2. Fast agendi serum morte

**A/N: As you have probably already realized this is a very short chapter. I will probably and hopefully be joining the group of people who do not write short chapters, but do not write extremely long ones either. Please feel free to leave a comment or PM me. Just before Igo I wanted to say that I was not the one to write the following sentence **_"You don't have much muscle, which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them." _**That sentence was written by Veronica Roth in her first book: Divergent, not me. Enjoy:**

- Tris' P.O.V. -

I slowly back away from David, fast enough for him to notice, but slow enough not to question why. I look out of the corner of my eye and see that the memory serum can is just within my grasp. Weighing up my chances I move swiftly, grabbing the can.

I remember what Tobias told me during training once:

_"You don't have much muscle, which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them." _

But I can't be worried about that now, although I am glad it was speed instead strength. This is when I need it most. I speedily throw the can at David. It hits him on his cheek before he has any time to react. He yells and rubs his eyes, it must have stung alot...Good! I sprint to the gun and dart behind him, but he makes a quick attempt. He knocks the tip of his gun into my temple, hard. I fall to the ground grabbing the gun on the way down. I twist and shoot at David. The red vile hits him on the arm, and claws spread out from the vile, attaching themselves to David. But he is prepared,

"If I go down, you will be coming with me." he says. He yells out in pain. I can now see why. It's right where the vile attached itself to his arm. His veins have started turning red as the liquid surges through them and is drained from the vile. Very soon his veins start turning grey and he starts coughing uncontrollably.

I can see it coming. He makes his last attempt, and shoots his last bullet at me. It hits me in the arm and I scream out in pain.

"Afterall, I just shot you with a memory serum bullet" He manages to squeeze one last sentence out. Before he collapses in a heap on the floor. My vision goes blotchy around the edges. Red flashing lights and alarms are going off in the background, but I manage to see David fall to the ground just before I close my eyes. Whatever the serum was...It worked.

**A/N: 1. Thank you for reading, and remember that more reviews means more chapters, or faster writing- Whichever comes first.**

** 2. I would like feedback for when I should update and how many days a week it should be.**

**~ DaringDauntless**


	3. Memory Lane

**A/N: I would just like everyone to know that the flashback Tris has was written by Veronica Roth. I did not use the same words as she did (that would be copyright) but I described the scene the same way that she did. The last part written of the flashback:**

**Please take note that some of the sentences are the exact words she used in the book. But none of the credit belongs to me, it all belongs to the beautiful Veronica Roth.**

**Also I have one thing to say to Dancertoes: Sorry if this disappoints you, but there will be a bit of the whole detail thing, because I like the detail, I just didn't get much of a chance to write it in either of the two earlier chapters.**

**~DaringDauntless**

- Tris' P.O.V. -

I wake up in what looks like a waiting room. Except, I can't see anybody who seems to be dressed all in black, like I am. They look like the people I saw at the Bureau. Some in uniforms, some in casual day clothing. The people here wear any colour they want. It just doesn't matter to them.

_Any colour they want?_

I don't know why, and I can't bring myself to think of it, but something about the colours matter.

I get a few odd looks and points, and hear a few whispers,_ it must be all the black,_ but nothing that matters to me at all.

_Why am I here? What happened to me?_

Just as I am beginning to snap back into reality I hear a girl behind be shout out "Hi Pansycake!" I spin around so fast I almost flick my hair into the eyes of a teenage girl right next to me. Startled, I look around the room, but can't see who it was. I do not remember anyone from my past, so I probably wouldn't recognize anyone I 'know'.

A girl about my age walks up to me. She has short brown hair, and is only a couple of inches taler than me. She has golden-brown eyes, and a delicate nose. A small smile has crept it's way onto her face, and it soon turns into a big grin.

"Hey," She brings me into a hug, but I push her away and frown at her, looking her up and down, trying to scan my brain for any information that will help me figure out who she is.

_Nope! Nothing! Nothing comes to mind!_

"I'm sorry, You must have me mistaken for someone else" I put a hand on her shoulder, and look her deep in the eyes, "I hope you find them soon" I say with genuine concern, before I turn around and walk away.

_I wonder who will be able to tell me my name around here?_

But before I can think any longer the same girl approaches me again.

"Tris"

"Tris?" I question pointing to myself. I mouth the word 'me?'.

"Well, before it was pansycake, but yeah." She shrugs her shoulders "I'm Lynn, well part of you already knows that but I'm pretty sure that _this"_ She gestures to all of me "part doesn't," She pauses for a second and stifles a laugh. When she realizes I'm not joining in, a confused expression enters her face and refuses to leave "Don't you remember me? I stepped on your foot in the elevator on the way to zip lining, pretty hard to forget"

"Zip lining?" I think aloud, "I-I was just wondering...Lynn?" She nods, confirming that I got her name right, "Could you possibly tell me where I am right now?"

"If you want answers, the question you should be asking is '_What_ am I?'"

"Would you mind..." I stretch out the W in would "Would you mind...answering that question?" I gulp, afraid of what she might say in reply.

"Look around, and you'll soon see," She replies and sits down on a seat behind me. As soon as she sits down I hear a ladies voice. It is firm, strict, and _very _loud, getting straight to the point. I had to cover my ears from the noise.

"THOSE WHO ARE STILL WAITING TO BE REVIEWED ARE ASKED NOT TO CHANGE FROM THE SEAT THEY WERE ORIGINALLY SITTING IN! _Thank you!"_

She puts as much sarcasm as she can into the _Thank you!_

Lynn quickly gets up off her seat, brushing all the dust off the back of her pants.

"Sorry 'bout that" She looks guilty and tries to change the topic "So, how's Four?" She gives me a couple of nudges and a wink, then reaches behind her and draws back an imaginary arrow. She fires it into the air.

I do hear her question, I just don't register it.

Who.

Is.

Four?

"Who's Four? Do I know him? Is Four a person? Is he hot?" A swarm of questions build in my head, and I find myself attacked by them. But then I remember- And I carry only one memory with me.

_*Flashback*_

_How will I land? And what will I land on?_

I really should have thought about that before I jumped. I know the landing will be hard and painful, but at least it will be quick.

I brace myself for the impact. I hit the ground and bounce up, alot higher than I thought I would. I look down. A strong net made of rope keeps me from falling to my death. I get a shaky feeling I get as I think to myself: Oh. My. God. I just jumped off a building. And seven stories high at that! I let out a laugh and wave to my fellow initiates.

_Who would have thought?_

I knew it! Something inside me was just telling me that it was a scare tactic.

Hands extend towards me from the edge of the net. I grab the one closest to me. I stumble across the net, and almost fall onto the floor, but he catches me before that can happen.

I look deep into his eyes and see them, dark blue and staring straight back at me. I can see that there is more of a story to him.

"Thank you" I say.

"Are you sure she's a Stiff? I mean, first to jump and all" A female voice jumps in.

"And now you know why she left them, Lauren," he pauses for a second, then turns to me "What's your name?"

"Um..."

"Think about it...You don't get to pick again,"

"Tris"

"Make the announcement, Four"

I snap out of memory lane and pull myself back into reality. A young woman is sitting at a desk in the corner and looks up, searching the room and settling her eyes on me. She smiles from ear to ear and then returns to filing documents and filling out forms. She is dressed completely in white and has dark brown hair to go with it. She has dark blue-green eyes, and long finger nails that have been painted a crimson red. I stand up, and walk towards her. Lynn's eyes follow me as I walk towards her.

I know that this lady can tell me where- _What _ I am. I don't know why, but a wave of anger flushes over me. I slam my fist on her desk, and she jumps in her chair, but keeps her head down. "What am I doing here!" I shout at her. Now that she has had some time to adjust she slowly turns her head up to face me, and looks deep into my eyes.

"Look around, you'll soon figure it out," She says calmly as she gestures around the room.

I look around searching the room for any clues of where I might be. My eyes land on different signs. There are six different types:

-Old age

-Murdered

-Suicide

-Man slaughter

-Disease

-Unconscious

I feel uneasy in my stomach- What category am I in? Fear of _what _I might be instead of _where_ I might be gets the better of me_. _I take my fists off the desk and slowly turn around. My hands start to shake uncontrollably. I can feel the tears building in my eyes, and I hear a bit of chatter building in the waiting room.

"It's the third time today" an annoyed voice whispers, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Nobody cares, go cry to your mum!"

I could be dead, or unconscious. The sign reads: Waiting

I can't remember the cause of this, but even though I might not be dead, this is all too much for me to handle. I can't even remember my own family and friends. I will die not knowing who was best friend was, or where I lived, or if I had a crush, or if people cared if I had left.

I turn back and face the Lady. She seems to notice that I have calmed down, and am no longer shocked. She extends her arm and I shake it firmly "Tania. You must be..." She looks down at some of the scattered files on her desk. She shuffles a few around and stops when she finds the right one. "Tris!" She finishes. "You must be very confused. We were going to explain it in a few hours, but I'm guessing you don't really want to wait that much longer." She unfolds her palms and and fingers are pointing towards me. "Sorry, I'll be back in a sec,"

She walks towards a grey door, planted between a white door on the left, and a black door on the right. She knocks 3 times and shouts through the door "Tris Prior would like to have her review now!" She taps her foot as she waits for an answer. The door opens a fraction, revealing the face of a young man. He glances towards me and looks back at Tania, then opens the door and ushers her in. I can only listen:

"It's happening" -Definitely the man

"It's already started, and there's not much we can do about it" - Tania points out

"Duh it's started, she wouldn't be here if it hadn't," - The young man speaks up again

"But she still hasn't completed her task yet!" A third voice whines.

"It's not like she's going through black though" - The man again

"And it's certainly not like she's going through white either" - Tania speaks firmly and sounds a little scared at the same time

"You're all waisting time, the sooner the verdict the better it'll be for all of us" - The man

I hear hear fits of laughter coming from the room

"But we're already dead. It won't even matter," Tania spits out in the middle of her laughing fit

"It'll certainly matter to the rest of them, though" - The unknown voice says seriously

_What's already started? What can't they do much about?_

The door opens suddenly and my ear, moments ago listening in on an interesting conversation is making small talk with the floor inside the grey doored room.

**A/N: I am not going to be posting a chapter a day for much longer. I just wanted to get it up to the part where it actually starts to get interesting. I would again, appreciate feedback on my writing style and would like to know if people like the classic FourTris fluff.**

**I have made an aim to get 3 more reviews, though I will settle for 2, before I post the next chapter. I have finished writing it, and am ready to upload.**

**Before I sign off, I would like to ask people to leave a review replying to this question: How many times should I update a week, and on what days?**

**~DaringDauntless**


	4. Black, Grey and White

**A/N: I have now got 437 views, that's a big step up from yesterday. Even though that's not alot I decided to update anyway. Being a woman I am entitled to change my mind. Please enjoy:**

-Tobias' P.O.V.-

Our mission has succeeded. Evelyn and Marcus had made an agreement. That was more than I could have ever hoped for.

As I get out the back door of the truck, I step into foot deep snow, and run towards the door to greet Tris. But she isn't there.

_Where's Tris?_

She wouldn't have done anything stupid when we were gone, would she? I push the thought out of my mind, and shake my head just to reassure myself. Cara greets us instead, with a grievous look on her face.

"Hey," I say "Where's Tris? Shouldn't she be here?" I let my curiosity get the better of me.

Cara walks away without answering my question, she crosses one arm across her body, and rubs it up and down her hanging hand. It's then I realize something is wrong. She just can't seem to bring herself to tell me. She looks up from the floor for a second,

"Follow me,"

My eyes widen, she doesn't have to say it all, I just know. This wasn't part of the plan. Tris was just supposed to escort Caleb to the Lab with Matthew, and then leave him to do his job. I trusted her, and she chose to save a life instead. Deep down I knew she would do it, I just forced myself not to believe it. She wouldn't leave me. Not after all we had been through together. We put our trust in each other and didn't keep secrets. She had saved my life more than once, and I had returned the favor.

I grab her shoulders and shake her as I scream out the words, "What did _you _do?!" I take a deep breath in, "No, I'll find her myself," I half jog half walk away from Cara. I want to be alone when I see Tris. I need time...Time to mourn alone without anyone interrupting and telling me she didn't deserve to die, because then I will crack. I know it, and it's true.

_She didn't deserve to die. Why couldn't it have been me?_

I just can't handle this sort of pressure. I deserved to die, I had accomplished what I wanted to in life, but Tris...Tris hadn't filled all her blank pages yet, her life still had meaning.

I don't know where the infirmary is, but I'll just have to guess. I break into a sprint and rush around corners, filling the empty halls with the echoing sound of my heavy footsteps. The desperation to find Tris, growing stronger.

_What if she doesn't make it? I will no longer be complete._

I slow down to a jog and rack my brain for answers. I never thought I'd really want to know where the infirmary is as fast as I do now, but I was proved wrong. Then it finally sinks in:

_Tris is dead._

No matter how fast I am, I can't undo the damage that has already been done. She is gone and she isn't coming back...

-Tris' P.O.V.-

I look up at Tania and she returns the confusion. She quickly shoos away the two men. Now that I can get a closer look at them, I notice that the man I saw earlier has dark brown skin, and short, curly black hair. He has dark brown eyes, and stubby fingernails that have raw, jagged edges. He gladly leaves the room, pulling the other man along with him. Although they only share some similarities, they could be brothers.

Tania closes the door and locks it. She turns away from the door and towards me, with a guilty look on her face.

"You shouldn't have eavesdropped like that, but I guess you still have a few questions about it" Her shoulders rise, and drop down as she lets out a sigh and scratches the back of her neck. I then clamps her hands together, and places them neatly in her lap, "So...Ask away!"

-Tobias' P.O.V.-

I watch her body, cold and lifeless. I haven't left her side for the past five hours, although, if I did leave it's not like I would have anything to do. I'd just be thinking about Tris. I guess I'm just waiting for the right moment, the right _time_ to let go

Everything around me dissolves into nothing, it's just me, and Tris...Or at least, what used to be Tris. I don't register the footsteps at first, but after I snap out of my misery session, I realize that Doctor Ilene is standing in the doorway and giving me a sympathetic stare. I know it's time to leave. But I can't resist the urge to ask the question that has been bugging me all this time, even though it isn't about Tris, "Why aren't all the doctors and nurses having memory issues too?"

"When we heard the news that you where trying to break into the weapons lab we realized that you would try and set one of them, the serum's of course, off. So being in the infirmary we had easy access to all the inoculations. We knew you wouldn't use the peace serum, and we didn't have access to the antidote for the death serum. So, whoever got to the inoculation first, got to keep their memories. After that we just joined in with the rest of them, and started trying to find air tight places," She informs me, "Although we didn't really like David in the first place, plus most of the DG's got to the antidote first. Just your luck huh?"

"Yeah, just my luck" I mutter back.

_That Tris is dead._

I think.

"Before you go, though, would you like to see Tris?"

"I've already seen everything, and it's not like it isn't obvious that _you_ want me to leave!" I say through gritted teeth as I point my finger at her. Anger creeps across my face, and I feel like punching her, but deep down I know that violence isn't the right answer.

"No, you haven't seen everything," She informs me calmly, "Tris is in a difficult state. From the results we obtained from tests, she does have a heartbea-"

"A heartbeat?" A spark forms inside me, she hasn't left me yet. I press my ear to her chest. At first my hope fades, I can't hear a thing. Though, as time passes I can hear a small noise, vibrating in her chest. She is determined and desperate.

_Thu-thud. Thu-thud. Thu-thud. Thu-thud._

The smile I wear isn't just shown through my lips, I can also feel it in my eyes. Her heartbeat changes its pace to mach with mine.

"Yes, and she seems to be," Doctor Ilene cocks her head to the side "In a world of her own. Kind of like a simulation. I bet if we tried we could hook you up like those simulations in Dauntless. Connect you, so that you could see her." She nods violently, then looks down at her shoes "Though she won't be able to see you back," She states.

"But I'll be able to see her,"

-Tris' P.O.V.-

I take a grey seat at a grey desk, and sit down. Tania does the same. "You where talking about black, grey and white, what exactly do you mean?"

"Well," She replies "You may have noticed the colours of the three doors: Black, grey and white," I nod in agreement "Though, there's more to it than just the colours. If you were being reviewed-"

"Reviewed?" I interrupt.

"Yes, kind of like..." Her hands floated and drew circles in the air as she tried to think of the right word to say. "Kind of like, deciding your fate. Anyway," She shakes it off "If you where being reviewed in the white room, that meant that you where definitely _not_ dead. The black room: Definitely dead. And grey being a mix of black and white...Well, you get the idea,"

"So, when will I find out my fate?"

"After you've asked all those questions I can see floating around in your head," She laughs "Then we will begin,"

-Tobias' P.O.V.-

I sit there, watching Tris take a seat, in a grey room.

"So, when will I find out my fate?" Tris says.

"After you've asked all those questions I can see floating around in your head, then we will begin. I'm going to give you an injection, this will help you remember everything for 10 minutes only, while we reach your verdict." A young woman is speaking to Tris.

She pulls out a drawer from the desk, and puts it on the table. She reaches in, and grabs out a white bag with a red +positive sign on it. She unzips it and takes out a long thin syringe. Just as she is about to jab it into Tris' arm, Tris interrupts.

"Wait!" She puts up her hand and withdraws the other arm. "I'd rather do it myself, Tania,"

"Sure," Tania replies, and hands Tris the dark blue syringe.

**A/N: Sorry for all the P.O.V. changing, I just wanted to create a little bit of suspense/tension. Again, as I always say: Please review**


	5. A Thread of Life

**A/N: After the great response I got from you guys, (+3 followers, +1 favourite, and finally, +304 views **OVER NIGHT!**) I decided it wouldn't hurt to upload another chapter. Though that probably isn't much compared to some writers, I am still very pleased.**

**Credits:**

**Iown Tania, she is my character. I also own Doctor Ilene.**

**Veronica Roth owns all of the others.**

-Tobias P.O.V.-

Tris tilts her neck to the side, and feels around for the vein she is targeting. She eases the needle in slowly and presses down on the plunger.

"It should take affect in in 30 seconds" Tania informs her.

* * *

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."

Tris closes her eyes and opens them back up again in a matter of seconds.

"How do you feel?"

"Angry," Tris says through gritted teeth.

"Hmmm...I thought that would be one of the side effects," Tania mutters and shakes her head to herself "Well, we best not waste any time. I'm just going to ask you a few simple questions, and you need to answer them as honestly as you can, OK? Why would you like to live?"

"Well, I've done really good things down there. I released a serum that would change the way the Bureau thought about different people. The people in Chicago were supposedly 'damaged' and I was told that they had something wrong with them. Four wasn't damaged!" Tris screams and rests her hands on her head, "I led an honest life and I-" Tris sniffs and rubs her eyes "And I found love" She bursts into tears and shouts, "He didn't deserve it! He deserved to have caring parents!" She screams and starts shaking, "Not bas-"

"Okay," She interrupts, "Released serum, and fell in love." She jots down the words on her clipboard, "So tell me, what do you regret doing?"

Tris has now calmed down, "Well, once I decided to sacrifice myself" Tris must be talking about the time when she went to Erudite headquarters. Especially when she promised me she wouldn't.

"I thought I wanted to die, for all the pain and misery to end. It took me a while, but I mustered courage to leave Fou- Wait why am I telling all this personal stuff to _you_?" Tania open her mouth and tries to stand, but Tris is quick and pushes her back down in her seat, towering over her.

"We need to know Tris. It is essential to your fate," Tania is so calm I almost forgot that Tris was shouting at her. It was in training, when I realized she had all this strength, I knew I had a crush on her. Tris is at her strongest. Though deadly, she is beautiful, and I can't help but smile.

"What does it matter?" She trembles "I'm already dead," Tris sinks back down into her own chair. She bursts into tears and her face quickly turns red, wet with tears, slowly falling down her face, "Why?" she whispers "Why do I have to remember? Couldn't you just...Know? And make things easier for me?" She whispers the last part, like it hurts to say the words.

"Thank you for your honesty," She waves Tris out of the room, and gestures for the two men to come back in. As she closes the door Tris rests against it and slumps to the floor. She doesn't bother to listen in on the conversation. She already knows her fate. But just because she can't hear what's going on, doesn't mean I can't.

"We can't risk her going back. If she does, there's a chance all her work will be undone," I haven't heard that voice before, so it must have been one of the men. "We just can't risk that" He reminds them.

"Agreed," I hear two of them say in unison.

Tris' life is hanging by a thread. If they deice to cut it, then that's that.

* * *

-Tris' P.O.V.-

The door opens, and I'm pushed forward. My back is, _was _resting against the door. I look up at Tania, and tears rush down her face, "I'm so sorry," She whispers.

Tania leads me into the black room, and collects a syringe filled with black liquid. She holds the end with the needle, and offers it to me, "Would you like to do the honors?"

"No," I wave the needle back to her, "I can't kill myself after all I've been through,"

"I promise, it won't hurt a bit," She was telling the truth, I can't feel a thing.

Then all.

Goes.

Black.

* * *

-Tobias' P.O.V.-

I don't notice it at first, because my eyes are glued to the screen that is projecting her simulation, or whatever it is. But in the background I can hear a faint continuous beeping. As I pull myself back to reality I realize the beeping is Tris' heart monitor. Her heart has stopped.

"Get me a doctor!" I scream. I don't know all the steps to CPR. But I do the best I can. I intertwine my fingers and push down hard on her chest. I don't make a sound as I feel a warm tear drop down my face, quickly followed by more. I know this will be the last chance I get to do it, so I try to make the most of it. I press my warm lips to hers. I push air in and out of her lungs, but it doesn't feel the same as a kiss. After that I go back to the pumping. It all happens in a matter or seconds.

_It's no use._

I cry to myself. thinking of giving up then and there. She won't be able to feel it, but I will, and for the rest of my life. As I think to myself the doctors rush in. I'm pushed out of the room in all the chaos, and can't manage to squeeze my way back in.

"Tris!" I scream, "Tris!" I scream again, but this time, louder. The door closes and I can no longer see Tris. I don't know whether I can or can't hear her, because although I can still hear the heart monitor, I can't hear Tris at all.

* * *

-Tobias' P.O.V.-

The door to the room Tris was staying in, opens.

"I'm sorry Tobias," Ilene says, "She's not going to make it. She is, like I said before, in a difficult state. Sort of like a coma, and by the looks of it, we can't wake her up. Tobias," She sighs, "Tris has been hit by a very large dose of memory serum. Even though she's divergent _and _ has been inoculated against it, she couldn't survive. You've got half and hour to say goodbye. Then we're turning of her life support. You can thank me later,"

"_Thank _you later? For what what? You're the ones unplugging her. I don't even get a say in what happens!" I shout at her. She shakes her head in disapproval.

"Met me back here at 10 pm. Sharp," She walks back into Tris' hospital room, and closes the door behind her.

_I didn't even get to say goodbye._

* * *

-Tris' P.O.V.-

I don't understand. Shouldn't something be happening? It's been hours. Or, at least, it feels that way. I haven't see a thing since the darkness engulfed me. I just don't get it. It's so quiet. I can't even hear my own heartbeat. Maybe I should look around. No, my sight is useless here. Maybe I should _walk_ around. Try and figure out where I am. I nod to myself.

It's hard, not being able to see things. I take two steps forward.

_*Bang*_

_Note to self: Avoid wall_

I stand up, and rub my head to try and ease the pain. It doesn't work. I look up, trying to see what collided with my head. I don't expect to see anything, but I do. What I'm standing in appears to be some chimney like shaft. It's not very wide, and it is remarkably tall. Much taller than any chimney.

_Tobias!_

My heart is racing now, at the end I spot Tobias. I let out a sigh of relief.

_I'm not dead yet._

If only he could see me. I wave and shout at Tobias.

"Coooeeee," I can hear my voice echoing around the place. It's no use, he's not noticing. Hmm... Maybe I'm just unconscious.

Then,

my

heart,

once

racing,

** STOPS.**

**A/N: I hope this didn't appear short. I know some people want me to update, but as school will be resuming soon. So I am getting prepared for updates once a week. I will update on Monday 20th Jan. Sorry about the cliffhanger guys, but you'll just have to wait. As always: Please leave a review! :)**

**~DaringDauntless**


	6. Tea or Coffee?

**A/N: I'm squealing inside, +414 views (not that I'm counting) +4 followers, and +1 review. Yay!**

-Tris' P.O.V.-

"Tris!" I hear Tobias scream, and I know why. I collapse in a heap in the floor, and can hear a faint continuous beep. One that I've heard before, and recognize to be my heart monitor. I use my sheer force of will to push myself off the floor, and stand again.

"Tobias!" I try and climb up the shaft, but it's not easy to grip to.

"Tris!" This time I hear him even louder. His voice makes the shaft vibrate, and ring with the sound of his voice. I slip back down, a metre or so to where I first began.

"Tobias!" I scream and bang my head against the wall, this time deliberate. Desperate to get to the top, I climb as fast as I can.

There's this weird feeling I get, only when I'm in simulations. Like a warning, telling me this isn't real. I just know that this must be a simulation. I can control whatever happens.

_Just think._

_Inhale. Exhale._

_Breathe. Concentrate._

_Elevator. Elevator. Elevator. Elevator._

_*Ping*_

"I thought you'd never ask," I say. I front of me, just after the shaft expanded, an elevator appeared. I step inside with ease. The are no floors, and I must be in the 'basement' so I press the G button, for ground. It lurches up, pulling my blood to my legs and feet. Great, now all I have to do is wait.

* * *

-Tobias' P.O.V.-

I let out a sigh. As much as I tried to stop thinking about it, I can't avoid it. It just wasn't one of those things I could brush of my shoulder, like I have done in the past. I dress myself in a black tux., buttoning it all the way down.

_It's time. _

I sigh heavily. Should I go?

_Yes. Tris' wouldn't have wanted me to live in fear._

I might not have directly faced my fourth fear, but the result will still be the same. I straighten my white tie.

_God. I look like a Candor._

I'm dressed in a black suit, symbolizing death, and a white tie, symbolizing redemption. Just like the Candor. I brush dust off my suit and close the door behind me.

* * *

It's hard, saying goodbye, even if the other person can't hear it. You don't really know what's there, completely, until it's gone. Tris, I knew she was there. I just never thought about what life would belike without her. I didn't think things would end up like this.

I arrived at the infirmary 20 minutes before she was to be unplugged. I needed to tell Tris something.

"She's really going now," I whisper, "Going," I finish, as the first tear of many streaks down my face.

Zeke won't be here, as well as Cara and Matthew, his excuse was that he couldn't bear to see a Tris die. But Christina and Caleb, some of the closest to Tris, decide to make an appearance. Before they show, I get the chance to say my goodbye.

"_I_ love _you,_" I whisper into her ear. My lips brush against her ear. It sends a pleasant shiver down my throat. It will be the last time I feel this way. I plant a kiss on her forehead. My last kiss lingers. I don't want to forget the way her lips felt against mine, even though I'm not kissing her there, but I know I will soon have to pull away. The others will be here soon.

"A-hem," Christina stands directly behind me.

My body jumps, and I pull away from Tris, "Gosh, when did you get here? Ever heard of knocking?" I ask.

"I did knock," Christina defends, "You where just too busy," She draws circles in the air with her pointer finger, in my direction.

"Anyway," She continues, "Doctor Ilene will be here any second,"

* * *

Caleb, Christina and I form a line. We all look the same. Hands clamped together, on the verge of crying, and with tissues in hand. Ilene is at the switch. She will turn off the machine at exactly 6:45 pm. That's in...

"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...One"

_*Click*_

Ilene switches off the machine. And Tris inhales for the last time.

Silence fills the room. The only sound I can hear is distant. All of our breaths, but nothing related to Tris.

"Bye," I say harshly. I may love Tris with all my heart, but this is the one fear I can't face. I walk out, taking one step at a time, but Christina's arm catches mine. I shake her off and keep walking.

"Four, look." She whispers,

"What do you wan-" I turn around about to- I open my eyes. Taking in every detail of this moment.

Tris.

Is.

Breathing.

-Tris' P.O.V.-

I'm starting to wonder if there _is_ an end to this never ending tunnel. The time is not passing as quickly as I thought it would, and I'm not even a fifth or the way there yet. It must have been at least three hours by now.

"Uhh" I fall to the ground. My head hits the ground, and I feel like closing my eyes. Like letting go. I can't breathe, and I struggle to get up. This is worse than the death serum, and just to make things worse, my elevator has stopped moving. An invisible force has a will power stronger than mine. I gasp for air, hoping that somehow I will overcome this.

_I can't get up, so I have to make it go away. _

_Breathe._

_Inhale. Exhale._

_Think._

_I am stronger. I am stronger. I am stronger. I am stronger._

"Uhh," I let out a groan. I push myself up, only to fall back down a second later. I try again. This time, breaking the steps down in my mind.

_First, right foot._

_Second, left foot._

_And push..._

_"_Ah," I let out a small sigh of relief. It takes a while to control my breathing, so I take a seat on the glass floor of my elevator. It started up again when I tok my first breath.

* * *

-Tobias' P.O.V.-

I decided to show up. A part of me was saying this wasn't a good idea. Others where saying there was no harm in doing so.

Ilene said to meet her back here at 10pm. What did she want to talk to me about? It doesn't matter. I shake off the thought. She'll answer my questions when she gets here.

* * *

-Tobias' P.O.V.-

Every Doctor working the nightshift is in the west wing of the building. We are in the south. Whatever she wants to say, she certainly doesn't want anybody else to hear it.

I register footsteps echoing down the hallway. High heels, no doubt. As she approaches me, I see she is wearing the colour I am accustomed to, black. She stands tall, though not as tall as me, in her heels. Standing there Ilene wears a skintight dress that cuts off unattractively at the end of her butt.

I don't know what I have to be _thankful _for, but I should let her explain.

"We can't talk here," She sounds urgent.

"I not leaving until _you_ explain. We've got all day, well, what's left of it," I start tapping my foot, "Shoot,"

"Oh, I wasn't requesting," Ilene shakes her head slightly and gives me an innocent smile, "I was ordering," She whispers harshly, through gritted teeth, expressing most of it by flaring her eyes.

She grabs my arm and starts walking. Knowing what some people can be like, I give in, and let her drag me along.

* * *

-Tobias' P.O.V.-

"Tea, or coffee?" She asks.

"Tea, thanks" She hands me a mug just before I plonk myself down on the couch in her apartment. I place it on the table in front of me, and shift my feet towards Ilene, giving her my full attention.

"This isn't just about Tris, you know?" She asks me.

"What is it about then?"

"Later. Now, Tris. She may have been breathing earlier today. But the bullet she was shot with, as I told you earlier, had an extra largex2 dose of memory serum," She pauses and taps her drums her fingers on the mug, "She may have proved me wrong once, but it won't happen again. Even if Tris wakes up, she won't remember you. She won't remember the simple things for a while. She might not even be able to talk for a day or two and-"

"Oh," I sigh out of disappointment and look down. No more Tris. No more us.

She takes a seat right next to me, our bodies touching in a disturbing way. I move myself away from her putting distance between us.

"I don't know," I say, "This is gonna sound crazy, but.." I pause, not knowing how to phrase this, "Do I know you?" I question.

She laughs a little, "You remember me," She smiles, but I don't smile back.

"Oh, sorry, you must _not_ remember me. Ilene..." She pauses, hoping I'll remember, "From initiation," She finishes.

Oh no. The same Ilene that had a crush on me? The same Ilene that tried to kiss me, and _succeeded?_

Nice girl and all, but part Candor here doesn't know how to shut her mouth. Had no clue how to hide her divergence. Her will to overcome simulations was probably only partially related to that, though. In stage three of initiation, she got so scared in her fear landscape, that she woke herself up from it. She ranked third after Eric. She chose a job at the infirmary. But she didn't last more than a week before she was killed. At least, that's what I thought. Little Miss divergent here must have run away before they could catch her.

"How did you?- bu-" I'm still in shock mode.

She shushes me, putting a finger on my mouth. I pull back and stand up. She follows me, and stands in front of the couch. I rest myself on the wall. I could really use that cup of tea right now.

"Another time,"

**A/N: I just can't seem to keep my promises. In the last chapter, I updated saying I'd post the next chapter tomorrow, maybe not. Oooh, You'll have to find out what Ilene says to Four/Tobias on Saturday 25th January. Sorry for the cliffhanger, so hang on tight to your personal cliffs.**


	7. Keys and Surprises

**A/N: I do know, and I have from the very start, that the last chapter was anything but a cliffie. I do know that, and I wanted to say I just couldn't resist writing it. Anyway, moving on:**

"So," I start, "You want me to thank you?" I cross my arms, and raise my eyebrows in disbelief looking her up and down.

"For what?" I raise my voice hoping she'll get the message. She doesn't want to get on the wrong side of me.

"They were going to let Tris die," She whispers, but I do not return her look of pity.

"Oh, come on!" She yells at me, "What was I supposed to do?" She questions, throwing her hands in the air, "Let her? I_ begged_ to get that last half hour before the unplugging,"

"Look," She says calming herself down. Rubbing her warm cup of coffee, "I know you and Tris had something special...But she won't be that Tris anymore. Not after what happened. I don't know, I was just thinking..." She pauses hoping I'll catch her drift. But I want to make sure I know exactly what she means. She turns around and puts her coffee down. She faces me, looking more serious now.

"Maybe you need someone else to distract you from your loss." I can see past her like a window pane. She doesn't care at all about Tris, although she tries to make it look like she does. She only cares about me, but I don't feel the same way.

"What Tris and I _did_, is none of your business," I respond, pushing myself up from the wall and starting towards the door. Anger rushes through my veins. She doesn't know that I can see right through her.

"Hmff, you're not playing fair!" Ilene huffs.

"I've trying playing nice," She says through gritted teeth. I turn around to face Ilene, and shot her another look of disbelief . My expression says it all:

_That was nice?_

"But you leave me no choice," Her eyes do not leave mine, "Anyway, I locked the door, and have the only _key_" She says the last word in a higher tone. Then takes her key out of her pocket jiggles it in my face, and places it in the one place I would never try to take it from.

Her cleavage.

_But I'm desperate._

I feel like a 5 year old, wanting to throw a tantrum screaming, "It's not fair!" and stomping my foot on the ground in annoyance.

"You're not going anywhere!" She grins out of satisfaction. And reaches behind her back again, this time pulling out- Oh no!

"A gun," She smirks.

Two can play this game. She walks over to me, and leans in to kiss me. She has me at gun point, and I don't have a weapon. So naturally, I let her. As disgusting as this is, I have to let her win. Only for a moment. I need to distract her. So I can get that key!

_*Ding Ding*_

_Ahh, saved by the bell._

"Four? You in there? I saw you go in with Ilene," Great. Christina. Well if she could get in she would be _useful._

Ilene ignores her, and I have to gain her trust for 1 minute. So , I too, ignore Christina. It doesn't look like it, but I'm dying on the inside. I weigh up the chances in my head. I pull away from Ilene's kiss and start towards the door. There must be more than one way to get out, and I am not kissing _her. _ Anyway, Christina saw me come in. She isn't going to give up on me.

_*Click*_

_*Bang!*_

I yell out in pain, and hear a gasp from outside the door. Now, Christina's fists are pounding on the door.

The bullet whizzed past my ear. It must have grazed past and taken some of the skin with it. I didn't think she would fire. She was too much of a coward. Well, that was the old Ilene, she's gone now. I turn back and advance on her. I would have punched, but she still has that gun. I should play it safe for now.

I turn around, in time to see Ilene fly backwards from the impact of firing. She obviously doesn't have much experience.

"Let me in!" Christina is screaming desperately.

"Four, you pansycake! Open this door now!" She screams again, this time out of frustration _and_ worry. Her fists still pounding on the door. I hear her scream down the hall. Shouting at others to get help. When she returns to pounding the door, I hear a louder, lower sounding bang. Christina is trying to kick down the door.

I am now face to face with Ilene. I lean in. She knows she has gotten her way. I slowly close the distance between us. Out of the blue, I accelerate my head towards hers. Before she has time to register what's happening. Before she can realize I'm not looking for a kiss. I collide my forehead with hers, hitting her. Exactly the right spot. She crumples to the ground.

_That was easy._

I slide the gun out of her hand. Not bothering to be discreet. She's out cold anyway. What was she thinking? They taught me so much more than she knew. I know all about pressure points, and attack and defense. She was doing nothing less than playing with fire.

"Christina?" I shout through the door.

"Four?" She lets out a sigh of relief.

"Stand back. I'm going to kick down to door."

I contract all my muscles and then slam my foot against the door

"Four, no!" Christina calls.

Too late. Together we stand in the dust of what _was_ the entrance.

"I have key," She groans.

"You couldn't mentioned it before I did that?" I laugh, gesturing towards the broken down door.

"Where'd ya get that?" I nod my head towards the key Christina is holding in her hand.

"Long story short, _Doctor's _apartment," She rolls her eyes, trying to makes it seem obvious.

"And?" I stretch out.

"And," She mimics my tone "They always keep spares at the office-

"But Ilene said she had the only key," I interrupt.

She sighs and shakes her head, "You never could tell if someone was lying, could you?" She then rests a hand on one of my shoulders, "Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted- They always keep spares at the office there, and it wasn't very hard. All I needed was a lab coat and a wig," Christina smirks. She must be proud of her accomplishments. When I look at Christina, I can see that they, she and Ilene, share the same skin and eye colour. It wouldn't be hard to impersonate her.

"But how did you find me?"

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "And I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions," She elbows me, making me remember one of the first things I said to her. Then bursts into laughter holding her stomach.

After her fit of laughter, she links my arm with hers and puts on a smile.

"Come on Four, I have something to show you. It's a surpri-ise," She sings, wiggling her eyebrows at the thought of a surprise.

She sounds excited. I on the other hand, hate being on the receiving end of a surprise. Although I don't mind being the surpriser-ee, or whatever you call them.

When I asked Christina, and she said it would just be better to see the surprise in person, I didn't believe her. Now, standing beside Tris, breathing with eyes open, I understand what Christina meant.

When I first saw her, I thought it was a miracle. Then I thought it was some cruel joke that Zeke and Uriah would try to pull on me. But Uriah isn't here, and Zeke hasn't talked to me in the past week. He's still working on forgiving me for what I did.

I blame myself for Uriah's fate. He hasn't woken, yet. And I really hope he will. Some days, the guilt passes me by completely. Others, it weighs me down so much, I feel like I don't want to leave Tris' side. Tris' fate is also partly my fault. If I had seen just one of the different outcomes of her doing this, I wouldn't have left.

Although Tris didn't die, I still feel like she did. She doesn't remember me, or her love for me. She doesn't know any names and may have even forgotten how to walk. The only positive thing I get out of this, is that I'll be able to fall in love with her all over again. I know she loves me. She's told me before. I just hope that she realizes it, and doesn't change her mind.

She couldn't talk for 30 minutes after she woke up. I guess she just didn't know how. Immediately after she woke up, she was asked if she remembered anything. Of all the possible things she could have remembered, I was glad it was the moment when I first met her.

_*Flashback*_

I see a blur. No black or white.

Not Candor

Not Dauntless

I bright colours, like yellow, red or blue.

Not Amity

Not Erudite

Abnegation. I tense up at the thought.

_What if they recognise me?_

It doesn't matter. I'm at least two years older than them. They wouldn't be able to recognize me to save their life, I reassure myself. I just hope I'm right.

She lands, and bounces off the net, high into the air. She must be light.

Once she has finished bouncing, I hold out my hand, along with many of the others, to her. To my surprise, she choses my hand, and starts walking off the net. She is about to jump off, when her foot catches on the netting, and she almost face plants into the floor. I catch her just in time. She smiles at me, contagiously. I return it, the smile reaching my eyes.

She looks into my eyes, "Thank you," she says.

I must of been staring at her, so I break the eye contact, and let go of her hands. Her face is mentally imprinted in my brain, first jumper or not.

"Are you sure she's a Stiff? I mean, first to jump and all," Lauren speaks up.

"And now you know why she left them, Lauren,"

I pause for a second, then turn to the first jumper, "What's your name?"

"Um..."

"Think about it...You don't get to pick again,"

"Tris"

"Make the announcement, Four" Lauren orders.

**A/N: As I always say, one word would really be appreciated from you all. I am very surprised that although over 1,600 people have read my story, only 7 have decided to review. I know that this won't take up even a minute of your time, so please write down one word. I would really make my day. I will also be going on holiday for a week, well, 5 days. So I am hoping to update by Sunday 2nd Feb, but I make no promises.**


	8. I WILL Survive

**A/N: I would appreciate feedback on wether my chapters are long enough, or too short etc.**

**Enjoy:**

**-Before Tris woke up**

-Tris' P.O.V.-

My suspicions were confirmed. The tunnel doesn't end. I just keep traveling further and further away from the 'ground' without getting anywhere. There must be some problem with the state of mind I'm in.

_Ohhh. _They must be giving me surgery to remove my bullet I obtained during my duel with David, so they won't want me to wake up yet. They- Whoever _they_ are- must have put me under an antiseptic or something. But shouldn't I still be able to wake up?

There is a light at the end of the tunnel. I know it's not a train because I don't see white everywhere. There are different colours making up the small square of light I can see, and I recognized the dark blue to be Tobias.

The first time I saw him, he was screaming out 'Get me a doctor'.

I didn't realize it at first, but he tried to conduct CPR on me. He pushed down hard in the centre of my chest and he...He kissed me. It wasn't the same as a real kiss. It was an alternative, but one that would save my life.

At first I thought it was just me that overcame the continuous beeping, but then I realized that the pull of death here was just as strong as the pull of the death serum. I wouldn't have been able to overcome that power on my own. It must have been Tobias. Then he was suddenly pulled away from me and started screaming out. I was still shaken from the attack, but nonetheless, tried so hard to reach him.

-And here I am now, sitting in a completely glass elevator.

* * *

For the first time I thought about 'the infirmary'. It still doesn't make sense. I keep replaying the events in my mind.

-Meeting Lynn

-Then meeting Tania

-Going into the grey room

-Listening in on very interesting conversa-

Interrupting my own train of thought is not something that I would like to make a habit of, but something odd occurs to me. I didn't catch all that one man said-

"...can't risk...going back...a chance...all work will be undone"

-but were obviously talking about me. What work will I risk completely undoing?

I relax on the cold hard glass floor. Crossing my legs and resting my back on one of the walls.

-Then Tania injected me with that- What was it? Death serum?

Was it all in my mind, or did it actually happen? I feel like it could be heaven. Except, this heaven is all in your own mind, but not heaven, exactly. I wasn't at that stage yet. Maybe that's why I didn't see my parents?

All these thoughts, swirling in my head: Why can I now remember my parents and Tobias? Was it because of the remembering serum I took? Wasn't I supposed to forget after a certain amount of time? Will I remember them all after I've woken up? Will I _ever_ wake up?

I don't know who, but a person answered one of those questions of mine a little while ago. I saw them, _heard_ them, through the light at the end of the chimney. They mustn't have known that I was listening in, they acted like I was dead.

There was a man and a women, judging by the sound of their voices. The man was explaining to the women what had happened to me. I gather he must have finished his shift, and was handing me over to the woman.

He was saying I'd been shot in the arm and in my right foot, also that I would most likely forget how to speak for a few hours. I won't be able to remember Tobias, and they won't be able to alter my memory back to the way it was before.

I may not be well-practised in the art of losing myself, but I'm starting to worry. I must have been in this state for at least a week. I don't get it.

Sometimes I sit here. Wanting and waiting, using my force of will as a weapon to wake me up. But I can't. It's not like when I was under the influence of the peace serum. I actually want out.

I dose off to sleep occasionally. Which makes me wonder if I am actually unconscious, because then I wouldn't need sleep.

Sitting here alone with nothing to do I often get bored. Let's just say that fiddling with your hair is boring, and trying to start up a one sided conversation with yourself is't easy. Sometimes I think about conjuring up cheese and a knife to throw at it, but I want to build up all my will power to summon consciousness. Although, since it hasn't worked before, I doubt it will work now.

"Tris!" I hear a screaming voice towering over me at the top of the tunnel. It sounds like, and looks confirm so, Zeke.

A lock of curly blond hair has fallen over my face, clouding my view of Zeke. My hand, distinctively goes up to my face to brush it out of the way, but of course it is on the 'other' me. But, my eyes aren't open, so how can I see? Maybe they are open.

"Tris!" He screams again.

"It's Four! TRIS WAKE UP!" He screams at me. What happens next surprises me. Zeke buries his face in his hands, and starts..._Crying._

"Pansycake," He mutters under his breath. He drags the heel of his palm across his face to wipe up the few, though large, tears.

Zeke kneels down to the height of my lifeless body and pulls out a chair, bending over as he does so.

"Tris," He whispers into my ear, "Please, just wake up. _Please_," he looks into my "You're like the little sister I never had. You're adorable, funny, brave, and although I wish I could say there is, but there isn't a trace of a pansycake in you. Anyway, moving on," He pauses, clearing his throat. I didn't think Zeke could put a more grievous look on his face, but he has proved my wrong. "Tris. Please _wake up,_" Zeke whispers the last part so that only he can hear.

I never noticed he felt this way about me. He was always a really good friend of mine, but I never knew he thought of me like that. Not like _that, _he feels _that_ way about Shauna. But in a big-brotherly way. Taking care of me, guiding me away from the dangers of the world.

But Zeke came here for a reason, a reason that has now become lost in his mind. A reason that I do not know.

Fast, heavy footsteps are now echoing down the hallway. Bringing new questions to mind, and later snapping me out of my daze.

She- or is it a he? They run in panting to catch their breath. My eyes widen at the sight of his blond shaggy hair. I spot his unmistakably familiar green eyes. He can't be alive.

He is dead.

* * *

I replay the events of today in my mind. Though I am glad Will is alive, I just can't bring myself to believe that _it is true._

Sometimes I just think. Not about anything in particular, just life. I feel if I think about it enough it will bring me back into this world.

_*Flashback*_

"Tris!" Will screams, "He's dead!"

The look on my face could not be seen on the face of my body, but instead on the face of my mind. The tears didn't come. Neither did the screams. I just stared into oblivion. I didn't want to believe what Will said, because he himself had found a way back into this world.

At first I was shocked, then mad at myself. Will is dead, so I must be imagining this. I shot him in the head. I _watched_ him fall to the ground. _Dead._

Yet the scene continues, and I cannot ignore the scene that is playing before me.

"Four is dead!" He screams again, this time so close that I flinch due to the loudness of his screaming.

Tobias isn't dead. Is he?

Now I have to wake up. I have to do it for Tobias. For my new, and old family. For my parents and my old friends. They died in the process of overcoming this war. Of overcoming Jeanine.

A fluster of anger rushes over me. How could he just die on me like this? He knew what I had been through. He did more than I could have ever done.

It couldn't have been suicide. And none of the serums would have killed him.

Death serum - Only in the weapons lab

Memory serum - Inoculated

Peace serum - Too peaceful

Truth serum - You can't die of public embarrassment

Simulation serum - Jeanine's dead

This could only mean one thing. Tobias was murdered.

And I will kill.

* * *

I don't know how I woke myself up from it. Something just told me it was time. Time to live- Not die.

I'm still puzzled over the whole black room, greyroom thing. Wasn't that injection supposed to kill me, for good? Many of my questions in life have remained unanswered.

But, C'est la vie- That. Is. Life.

Although, my most important question has been answered. Tobias is alive and well. His own theory-that his little stunt would wake me up. I don't know how he knew that it would work, and neither did he.

It must have been like the time when I loved him so much I was willing to die, in oder to save him. When I turned my gun in to him.

He just knew.

**A/N: And yes- **Mustn't **is a word. Although most people say it- **musn't.

**I know I didn't update yesterday night, but I figured waiting 24 hours and getting a medium sized chapter is better than getting a really, really small chapter and having to wait another 7 days for another chapter.**

**-Please inform me if I have made any gramatical or storyline mistakes e.g. If someone other than Tris calls Four, Tobias**

-As always please leave a review. Positive comments of just one word, can make my day.

**~DaringDauntless**


	9. A Question

I'm sorry to say I will not be updating this story because of a really serious writers block and school. If you have any suggestions for the continuation of the story please PM me.

I also have one last request of you: Check out my other story I'm writing. I'm using the same account, and he story is called A New Life.

Here is the summary:

Tris' parents got killed when she was five years old. She is unstable and trying to pull herself back together. She decides to quit the police force and become a sport teacher at The Fourth City, a school in another state. There she meets other sport teachers that have it out for her, as well as plotting principals and Four. Will she fall in love, or will she chase the crime?

Thankyou for reading this!:)


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT: I have decided to continue this story now that I have time. I am starting from the beginning as I wasn't pleased with where the story ended up. The first chapter is below, but from now I will be posting the story under a different name: It Could Have Happened. The second chapter will be up after five reviews (only on 'It Could Have Happened') You might also notice this chapter is very similar to the first chapter of my story.**

I hit the ground, hard. Not seconds later, shots go off in the background, but that's not where I'm focusing any of my attention. Army crawling across the floor, I search for cover. David's gun just fired. Pain is searing through my right foot as I scream at the top of my lungs, I can think of plenty of words to say to David, but none that will actually help my cause. I turn to face David, and let a few tears roll down my face. Coughing from the poison weighing me down, I push out what will probably be my last words.

"Won't. Get. Away. With. This." because that is all I can manage before I wheeze again and put both hands on the nearby wall for support.

"Oh, don't worry," and by the tone of his voice he isn't worried the slightest bit "We _won't_ let you get away with this."

He pulls back the trigger of his gun

_*Click*_

and fires.

_*Bang*_

But I haven't come this far for nothing. Prepared for his action, I duck and the bullet hits one of the cans of memory serum behind me. The hiss coming from the puncture in the can distracts me, as the serum is set free, into the air.

He lets out a small laugh and has a grin on his face "It's going to take a lot more than that to bring down the Bureau" he tells me "Did you really think I came here without inoculating myself against the memory serum too? Honestly Tris,"

I flinch. He shouldn't even know that name. He only knows because he was watching my whole life on a screen and didn't do a damn thing about it.

I focus, and start looking around the room for options. If I don't find one soon he'll shot me, and I won't be that fast if not prepared.

You're in the weapons lab Tris. Come on and think already.

Luckily, I can tell he only has 1 more bullet. His gun only holds five - four have been shot - He won't want to waste it.

Where are the guns, isn't this supposed to be a weapons lab?

And there it is, right behind him sitting unguarded and alone on one of the lab benches like a baby left alone in its pram. _Perfect_. Though I see it's not filled with bullets, instead it's filled with a foreign red liquid I have never seen before. A sign behind it reads:

"Danger:

Do not touch"

And in the fine print underneath reads:

'testing in progress: serum morte ieiunium agere"

I don't know what it will do, but I know that it is the best protection I could ask for. The only thing is...David.

Standing, well sitting actually, between me and the gun is David with a distressed look on his face, probably wondering if he should lock me up and leave me here with only the death serum as company, or finish me off himself to make sure that there is no chance I will get my hands on the serum.

But. He. Is. Wrong.

I will release the memory serum.


End file.
